Into the Valley of Death Rode the Six Hundred
by RenegadeLight
Summary: A story about a battle fought between the NCR and the Legion, Told through the eyes of an NCR Ranger and A Veteran Legionaire


**Into The Valley Of Death Rode the Six Hundred**

"Fuck, we cannot let the Legion take this position", screamed Ranger Veteran Lieutenant Callahan. "Cooper, detonate those goddamn charges NOW" Callahan roared to Master Corporal Mack "Coop" Cooper, NCR Ranger and demolitions expert. Coop quickly pressed the detonator, _throosh boom_, only five minutes after he had detonated the explosives, he was knocked back about twenty feet by a Mini-Nuke launched by a Veteran Legionnaire. "Coop, get your ass off the ground we got more legionnaires to deal with" shouted Sergeant O'Connor, the Ranger squads marksman, as he kicked Coop a This Machine and threw him 6 clips of .308 rounds. Coop got up and pulled Callahan's unconscious body back to Private Salazar, the squad's medical officer, before returning Fire.

"Quatrus get a move on, take your Squad and secure the northern ridge so our snipers can crush the Bear's resistance" Barked the commanding Centurion of the Battle, Cadeus of Tucson to Quatrus, a Veteran Legionnaire and squad commander, as well as melee weapons specialist. "All right Omega Team, the forces of the Bear have Northern Ridge, an excellent position for snipers on both sides of the battlefield, Cadeus wants it taken so our Snipers can get rid of the Ranger squad that's holding the front lines, Hail Caesar" Quintus said to his men, they replied with "Hail Caesar" before they moved out. Quatrus Pulled out his Sledgehammer and beat down a 1st Recon sniper, while the rest of his squad massacred the 1st Recon squad, "Radio Cadeus, tell him the ridge is secu…." Suddenly from behind him and all over explosions rocked the canyon in which Caesar's forces had dug in to, Quatrus's squad was engulfed by flame and all were burnt alive while he was propelled and fell to the canyon floor fifteen feet below.

As more Legionnaires kept flowing in, Coop's .308 rounds dwindled, more and more, like a never-ending river flow of red-armoured slavers. Coop fired his last round, a luck shot that passed through the brain of one legionnaire through to the heart of the next legionnaire and finally through the lung of the third legionnaire, killing them all. As the legion kept coming, they started throwing frags into the Ranger's position, having no choice but to move up, Coop dropped his rifle and pulled out his Machete and started defending the position against the melee weapon wielding Legionnaires. Coop fought through them until meeting the Legionnaire he recognized as having fired the Fat Man at the Ranger squad, the legionnaire pulled out his Machete Gladius and charged Coop. When the Legionnaire to his first swing at Coop, he stepped back and avoided it, following the dodge with a quick swipe, Coop's blade left a large gash on the face of the Legionnaire, "Ranger Tough, Legion Scum" coop mockingly shouted at the Legionnaire. Clearly enraged the Legionnaire kicked Coop who staggered backwards, the Legionnaire then sliced the side of Coop's neck, barely missing his jugular, the Legionnaire then bashed Coop on the side of the head knocking him out, the Legionnaire then grabbed Coop and dragged him back to The Legion Tent for interrogation.

Quatrus awoke on the canyon floor to a recruit legionnaire jabbing a super stimpak into him, The Recruit the handed him a Fat Man and nodded, Quatrus loaded the weapon and fired the One Mini-Nuke he had blowing up and knocking back many of the Rangers. Quatrus ran to a dead Praetorian killed in the blast and picked up his flag and his two belts of Frag Grenades as well as his Assault Carbine, he then Commanded the Legionnaires to charge with him leading them, wearing Caesar's banner on his back and firing his Assault Rifle into the large ranger squad. It wasn't until a single shot from a ranger killed three of the men nearest to him that he knew he needed to get the rangers out of their position that he ordered the legionnaires to start throwing frag grenades into the ranger's sandbag wall of sorts, the Rangers soon came charging out, all of them armed with melee weapons, Quatrus then ordered his men with guns to stand down and for all his men with melee weapons to charge them as well, considering that even with only the melee weapon users they still outnumbered the rangers, Realising that his Assault Carbine was out of Ammo and wanting to have some fun he dropped it and ran into the Frey, finding the Ranger who had taken out the most of his men he pulled out his Machete Gladius and charged him, to his surprise the ranger was nimble enough to step back and avoid his swing, this momentary surprise was enough for the ranger to slash him across the face with his machete, Quatrus cried out in pain as blood dripped out in large pools down his face. "Ranger Strong Legion Scum", the ranger shouted, infuriating Quatrus even more, he charged the ranger, kicking the ranger backwards and then swiftly cut the rangers neck and followed it by bashing him the side of the head, the ranger fell to the ground unconscious. Quatrus grabbed the rangers feet and dragged him back to Cadeus's tent for interrogation.

Coop awoke to a Veteran Legionnaire punching him in the face with spiked knuckles on, the Legionnaire stepped back and a Centurion stepped forward. "Good your awake, my name is Cadeus of Tucson and my associate here is Quatrus, we are going to too ask you some question, answer 1 incorrectly, you get another beat down, two you lose your pinkies, three your index fingers, 4 your ring fingers, five your thumbs and six your middle fingers, at seven we will burn you alive, now where is the nearest NCR outpost". "Fuck you", Coop said, Suddenly he was beaten by Quatrus, his flesh torn by the spiked knuckles. "I ask again, where is the nearest NCR outpost". "Fuck you", suddenly Coop cried in pain as both his pinkies were severed. "I was not joking, now tell me the troop amounts at the nearest NCR outpost". "Go Fuck yourself", Coop felt the same pain as before only magnified as he cried out he looked and saw he only had 6 fingers left. "Do you enjoy pain"? Coop spat blood and two of his knocked out teeth at Cadeus. "That was a question". "FUCK YOU" Coop screamed as his ring fingers were chopped off. You've got 3 lives left, so to speak, Now how many rangers squads are there in the area". "Burn in hell Cockbite", "QUATRUS YOU PUSSY YOU SHOULD HAVE KILLED ME ON THE BATTLEFIELD…" he screamed as his thumbs were cut off, "Cause now I get to kill you" Coop then flashed his palm showing a pressure detonator, with his right middle finger pressing down on the red button, "You fucking idiots didn't even check my body for explosives now you will pay for you insolence".

The End


End file.
